1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a linear vibrator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a linear vibrator includes a coil disposed on the bottom of a case, a spring disposed on an upper surface of the case, a weight fixed to the spring and a magnet that is fixed to the weight and travels back and forth within the coil.
The linear vibrator in the art has a problem in that it vibrates in the longitudinal direction and accordingly becomes very thick, whereby it is difficult to apply the vibrator to micro electronic equipment such as a mobile phone.